Bowser at Brawl
by Shadow-38
Summary: After Ganondorf decides that the relationship between him and Bowser isn't working. Bowser goes to desperate measures to win him back. Yaoi
1. Return to the Mansion

This story is a sequel (more or less) to "Bowser's Trip to SSBM" however you don't have to read that story to understand this one. You can read it if ya want.

This story contains yaoi. If you don't like it stop reading now!

It had been seven years since Bowser, the king of the koopas, had been at the smash mansion. The last time he was there he feel in love. He met a man named Ganondorf. This was the one man he truly loved, but the dimensions between them kept them apart. For the longest time Ganondorf was all that Bowser could think about, but time heals all wounds and soon Ganondorf drifted to the back of his mind and became nothing more than a memory.

"Your grouchiness!" Exclaimed Kamek , the leader of Magikoopas, as he ran down the chamber towards Bowser. "Mario and the green one are approaching! Shall I assemble the troops?"

"Sure." Bowser replied, without moving from his throne. "Send in your strongest Magikoopas, and use the goomba's as distractions. Do your best to rid of these pests."

Kamek nodded and left the chamber.

"You'll never get away with this!" the princess in the cage screamed.

"Oh, but I will!" Bowser laughed. He got up from his throne and approached Peach. "I can sense it! Today is the day everything will change! Finally I'll get rid of the Mario brats and with you disposed of; I will rule the entire Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser laughed as the Princess helplessly tried to swat at the monster and he stood just out of reach. "Now… I gotta plan something, tt'll be just a few hours before they reach my chamber!"

Suddenly the red double doors leading to the chamber burst open and Kamek ran in. "Sire! The Mario brothers have defeated the entire army, they're almost…"

Before Kamek could finish his sentence he was burnt by a fire ball that came swirling from the hand of Mario.

"Mario!" Peach squealed with joy.

"Wow… that was fast." Bowser grumbled. "Well , now I guess it's up to me. You two! You're mine!"

Bowser leapt into the air as Mario and Luigi ran to the back of the chamber near Peach's cage.

"Mario, be careful!" Peach warned. "I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve!"

Bowser slowly approached the brothers. Luigi and Mario started spouting fire balls at Bowser, but nothing happened.

"Muhaha!" Bowser laughed. "Those don't hurt me! My fire is at least 100 times hotter!" With that Bowser took a deep breath and with a powerful exhale shot fire at the Mario brothers, both of which somersaulted to either side of the blaze.

Luigi ran in front of Bowser and Mario snuck behind. Bowser took another deep breath, but while he was preparing for a blast of fire Mario grabbed his tail.

"Ouch!" Bowser roared. And before he knew it he was being swung in circles again, and again, and again. Then Mario let go of his tail.

"So long, King Bowser!" Mario laughed, as Bowser went soaring through the air. Bowser burst through a column and landed on the floor. As he struggled to his feet, he heard a deep rumbling coming from above. Before he could react the ceiling caved in on him.

"Good job, Mario!" Peach exclaimed. Luigi approached the cage with the key and freed the Princess. "Now," Peach said "Let's head back to the castle. I've had enough excitement for one day."

Before the three of them could take a step forward a blinding light engulfed the room, and they vanished.

In an instant the three found themselves standing in front of a very familiar looking building. They were standing in front of the smash mansion. Over to their left, groaning in pain, was Bowser.

Bowser slowly stood up, rubbed his head, groaned, opened his eyes, hung his mouth open and then smiled. He had returned. Finally once again he could see Ganondorf.

Happy as can be Bowser walked off towards the mansion with Mario, Peach, and Luigi trailing behind him. Bowser burst through the front doors and was greeted by an overwhelming amount of people conversing in the mansion lobby, some people he recognized, others were new. But that didn't worry him. What he was focused on was finding Ganondorf.

"Bowser!" A familiar voice said. Bowser's heart leapt and as he turned around but was slightly annoyed to be greeted by Master Hand. "How are you doing?"

Bowser nodded "I'm fine. I'm looking for Ganondorf. Do you know where he is?"

"Actually, the Zelda crew is scheduled to arrive 5 minutes after the Mario crew. He should be here soon."

Bowser smiled, "Thank you." Bowser walked over to the side of the lobby to give himself some room. Once he got situated he waited, his eyes fixated on the door. Then the door burst open, and Link walked in with Zelda by his side, those two were followed by Toon Link, and finally Ganondorf.

Bowser was instantly hit with a case of the butterflies, as he pushed his way through the crowd he couldn't help but realize how much he missed Ganondorf and hoped Ganondorf felt the same.

Then they made eye contact. Ganondorf shot a small smile over to Bowser and Bowser did the same. They approached each other and embraced each other in a hug that seemed to last forever.


	2. Room 10

Soon everyone was jammed into the Smash Mansion lobby and Master Hand floated above them. "Attention!" He yelled, "I am now going to assign rooms to everyone! Each room fits four people. Once your room is called go to down the hall with your roommates and find the first door on the left. There you will pick up your room keys and will get directions to your room. The rooms are as follows:

Room 1: Mario, Luigi, Pit, Link.

Room 2: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Nana.

Room 3: Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, Diddy Kong.

Room 4: Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike.

Room 5: Popo, Lucas, Ness, Toon Link

Room 7: Sheik, Snake, Sonic, Mr. Game and Watch.

Room 8: Fox, Wolf, and Falco

Room 9: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer

And finally room 10: Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wario.

Please report to your rooms and get everything settled in. Thank you."

With his final thank you, Master floated up towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Bowser looked over at Ganondorf, both were ecstatic to be sharing a room one again. King Dedede was a name unfamiliar with Bowser. He, unfortunately, knew Wario.

"Yo! Bowser!" this voice made Bowser's scales crawl. Bowser turned around to meet Wario. "We're roomies! WOO!" Bowser didn't even fake enthusiasm.

"Ganondorf," Bowser said as he turned to face Ganondorf "This is Wario." Bowser leaned in closer and whispered "He's going to be a horrible roommate, but don't let that bother you." Ganondorf chuckled and he turned his attention to creature approaching them. The creature was an odd blue penguin wearing a red robe and carrying a huge hammer.

"Evening, fellas!" The penguin said "I'm King Dedede. Glad to be rooming with ya!"

"King Dedede, I'm Ganondorf, this is Bowser, and the other one is Wario." Bowser nodded a greeting to King Dedede and Wario, after finishing picking earwax from his ear, extended his hand to King Dedede.

Ignoring the hand gesture from Wario King Dedede continued speaking "Well, I suggest we all head to get our room keys." King Dedede lead the four of them down the hallway, to the first door on the left and each one of them received a key to room 10 which, according to the strange robot named ROB, was located at the very back of the Mansion.

Finally after passing many rooms the four reached room 10. It was a extremely large room which had two bunk beds placed on east and west side of the room, four dressers each one marked with a star, a mushroom, a W, and the triforce, and a door leading to a bathroom placed on the north side and a huge TV with a gaming system placed on the south side. A window which showed the sunset and a large swimming pool was on the west side.

"I call the top!" Wario yelled as he scrambled toward the west side bed.

"Me too!" King Dedede yelled as he floated to the top bunk bed on the east side.

Without a grumble Bowser and Ganondorf walked over to the beds opposite each other and sat down. Luckily the beds were huge and Bowser was able to fit between the bottom and top bed easily.

The four sat in the room quietly, until Wario decided to strip down to his boxers and run outside. Moments later the three saw him outside the window running into the pool.

"The pool sounds like a great idea!" King Dedede said as he floated down from the bed and approached the dresser marked with a star. "Although it's too bad Wario forgot that Master Hand said all our supplies have been transported into our specifically marked drawers." King Dedede then pulled out his swimming trunks and stepped into the bathroom.

For that moment, in which King Dedede was in the bathroom, Ganondorf and Bowser both shared a look. They both knew what was on the other's mind. King Dedede broke their eye contact by coming back into the room.

"You two gonna swim?" He asked.

"No" Ganondorf replied, "I'm not. I'm probably gonna stay here and relax for awhile."

Bowser nodded "I'm going to do the same."

"All right." King Dedede said "I'll see you guys soon." He then left the two alone for the first time.

Ganondorf rushed over to Bowser's bed, wrapped him in his arms and they kissed.

And to Bowser this was the best kiss they've shared in a long time, but Ganondorf couldn't help but think it would be better if Bowser was also human.


	3. Sex and Video Games

By now the sun had set and many had found entertainment in the pool, some had found it in the bed, but others had found it in front of the TV.

"I LOVE that they have Mario Kart!" Falco laughed as he turned on the game system.

Fox, who was sitting on the bottom bunk bed laughed. Wolf ignored.

"Can I play?" Fox asked as he got up from the bed.

"Yup, but you're player two!" Falco added and handed Fox a Wii remote. "I call Toad!"

"Yeah, well I call Yoshi!"

The two found themselves playing for hours on end and each time Falco won.

"Oh my god!" Fox yelled as he was hit with a spiny shell right before the finish line.

"Ha ha!" Falco laughed triumphantly as he got a first place finish once again. "I am the master. You can't beat this."

Wolf grunted and leapt down from the top bunk. "I'm going for a swim," and promptly left the room.

"Thank god," Falco sighed as the door shut. "What is his problem? He's no fun. He never has been!"

"I know, babe." Fox replied and he placed his arm around Falco. "We're just going to have to live with him until this is over."

"I guess you're right." Falco turned off the Wii and looked over to Fox. "Maybe we can loosen him up some day."

"Maybe." Fox said, and without another word lead Falco over to his bed. The two sat down and Fox reached over and grabbed Falco's crotch.

"Hehe," Falco giggled "I've been waiting for this all night!"

"I know, I know." Fox replied. Fox began to unzip Falco's pants and began to rub Falco's growing cock through his boxers.

Falco moaned and leaned his head back as he felt himself grow hard. Soon, Falco's pants and boxers were down around his ankles and Fox was stroking his fully hard cock. Then Fox dropped his head down and took Falco's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, Fox!" Falco moaned as he gripped the back of Fox's head.

Fox ran his tongue around the head of Falco's throbbing dick and smiled as he heard Falco moan louder and louder. Then before anything happened, Fox stopped.

"Who said you were done?" Falco said with his head still hung back and his eyes still closed.

"I'm not." Fox said in a deep whisper. Fox stood up from the bed and shed his clothes, then in one swift movement joined Falco in the bed. Falco adjusted himself so he was lying on his back facing Fox and watched as Fox climbed on top of him. Fox grabbed hold of Falco's cock and then lowered himself onto it. Falco moaned as he felt himself enter Fox. And soon both were moaning loudly as Fox rode Falco's dick.

Falco gripped Fox's waist as he moaned. Fox worked his hips back and forth, up and down. And smiled as he saw he was driving Falco crazy. Fox threw his head back and moaned as he continued to ride Falco.

"Fox, I'm getting close!" Shortly after this statement Falco was done. Both were panting heavily and Fox pulled off of Falco's dick and slumped down beside him.

"Wow…" They both said together, and smiled.

"So like you were saying… Maybe one of these days we can _loosen _Wolf?" Fox said.

Falco laughed and simply nodded his head, then fell asleep.

"Typical," Fox laughed "Always falling asleep after sex. I can never hold a conversation with you." Fox leaned over and kissed Falco. Covered him up, got into his pajamas then feel asleep in his bed.


	4. The Meteor

Chapter 4

"I LOVE late night swims!" exclaimed King Dedede "There's nothing more relaxing."

Wario farted in response.

"You're one huge gas bubble aren't you?" Wolf said as he floated in the deep end wearing only his boxers.

Wario farted again.

"This isn't a Jacuzzi!" King Dedede said with disgust.

"Well if you don't like it, you can just leave!" Wario said.

"Well you should have respect for your fellow swimmers!" King Dedede retorted

"Me have respect? HA!" Wario laughed.

"Obviously! Now I suggest you get out of here before I throw you out of here!"

"HA! Go ahead and try." Wario mocked, but was caught with a surprise when King Dedede cut through the water in a flash and grabbed Wario and lifted him over his head. "OH MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Wolf growled.

King Dedede turned around and faced Wolf then threw Wario into the water with a huge splash.

The three sat in silence for a long while until Wario interrupted the silence.

"What's that?" Wario said pointing up towards the sky. The other glanced up and saw a shining blue light race across the sky and land in the woods next to the Smasher's mansion.

"Whoa." King Dedede said, "That looked like a meteor or something."

"It probably was, I wouldn't worry about it." Wolf said, he leapt out of the pool and shook himself dry. "It's been real, but I'm going to get some sleep before tomorrow. See you two tomorrow…" And he left the two floating in the pool.

"What do you think that was?" Wario asked.

"Like Wolf said, it was probably nothing too bad. Besides we have Master Hand. He can go up against just about anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well lets head back to the room." Wario and King Dedede jumped out of the pool and walked back to room 10.


	5. The Smash Ball

Sorry everyone I took so long to update. I was without internet connection for way too long! Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

A loud thumping on the door brought Bowser out of his deep sleep.

"WAKE UP!" The voice of Master Hand yelled. "Meet in the lobby in 5 minutes!"

Wario farted, groaned, and climbed out of bed.

King Dedede floated out of his bed and proceeded to put on some clothes.

Bowser nodded to Ganondorf across the room and they both got out of bed and walked down to the lobby. As they walked down the hall they could hear the others getting ready for the big day they had ahead of them.

"Last night was great." Bowser said smiling over to Ganondorf.

"Yeah." Ganondorf replied with a smile.

"I've really missed you." Bowser said

"I've missed you too." Bowser noticed Ganondorf was lacking sincerity. But he chose not to question it, besides it was early in the morning.

"Maybe we can do some more tonight," Bowser laughed as he nudged Ganondorf.

"Haha, yeah. That sounds like fun." Ganondorf then opened the door for Bowser and the two entered the lobby.

ROB approached the two

"Good. Morning. Bowser. Good. Morning. Ganondorf. Please. Have. Some. Coffee. And. Doughnuts." His voice was annoyingly electronic.

"Thanks ROB." Ganondorf said as he took two doughnuts and a coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." Bowser said as he stabbed a doughnut with each claw on his left hand.

"You. Are. Welcome." ROB then sped away.

Bowser and Ganondorf stood in the lobby whispering quietly to each other, but soon the empty lobby was filled with everyone. Master Hand appeared out of nowhere and with a booming voice grabbed everyone's attention.

"ATTENTION!" He yelled "Today starts the first battle of Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" Everyone cheered in response. "Today we're putting Peach and Zelda against Bowser and Ganondorf! What an epic battle this will be."

Bowser and Ganondorf exchanged glances. They knew there were about to kick some serious Princess ass.

"You four shall stay here, the others may move to the observation deck upstairs." The lobby emptied as everyone headed to the observation deck.

"Now, there are some new things that I've added to make the battles more interesting. Use them wisely!" With his last words Master Hand faded away, and the four were met with a blinding light and before they knew it they were transported to Final Destination. Then the voice of Master Hand could be heard.

"Each player has two lives; once your lives are gone you're out of the game. If your team mate wins so do you. Work together to achieve victory! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Bowser, who was on the opposite side of Ganondorf rushed over to meet him, but as he tried to jump over Zelda and Peach he was met with a high heeled kick in the stomach by Peach.

He flipped over backwards and hit the ground with his back. Ganondorf rushed over and helped him up.

"Okay, we got this." Ganondorf whispered as they stood side by side looking at the Princesses.

Zelda threw up her hands and fire flew towards them. Bowser jumped in front of Ganondorf and practically absorbed the blow.

"Haha! Come on girlie! You need hotter fire than that! Try this on for size!" Bowser took in a deep breath and shot fire out towards Zelda.

"Zelda! Watch out!" Peach jumped in front of Zelda and pulled out a Toad at the last second, the fire was reflected and did no damage.

"Damn that mushroom!" Bowser growled.

"Whoa! Bowser! What's that?" Ganondorf said pointing to a small glowing ball floating across the stage.

"I have no idea, but I want it!" Bowser replied.

Soon all four of them were bouncing on each other trying to catch the ball. Bowser ended up on the left side of the stage and Ganondorf on the right, Peach and Zelda were in the middle.

"Bowser! Get it!" Ganondorf yelled. He flipped and kicked the ball over to the other side of the stage, but before it could reach Bowser, Peach jumped up and kicked it. There was a loud cracking noise and suddenly Peach began to glow.

"Oh shit." Bowser and Ganondorf said simultaneously.

"Take this!" Peach yelled. Suddenly strange music began to play and Peach began to dance. Bowser found himself getting sleepy. His last memory was that of a large peach falling from the sky and knocking him out. He was unconscious and unable to defend himself.

"Zelda, you get Ganondorf. I'll get Bowser!" Peach said as they rushed to their enemies, picking up peaches along the way.

Peach approached Bowser and pulled out her golf club and charged up a powerful swing. She let got with full force smacking Bowser between the legs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bowser yelled in extreme pain as he was launched from the stage. There was a flash of bright light and he found himself looking over the stage. He glanced to his left and saw Zelda winding up an attack on the sleeping Ganondorf. Bowser leapt down towards Zelda, just as she was about to release a bolt of magic, and punched her with full force and flung her from the stage. With a scream Zelda vanished and reappeared above the stage.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"Ganondorf wake up!" Bowser said, as he slapped Ganondorf.

"Wassat? I'm up! I'm up! Thanks!" Ganondorf said as he grabbed Bowser's hand to help himself up.

Bowser took a deep breath and shot a huge fire ball at Peach. Peach avoided the flame, leapt over Bowser, and kicked Ganondorf square in the chest.

Ganondorf fell back in surprise "Oh you bitch!" He yelled. He turned his hand into a fist and, with the power of the Triforce of Power, wound up a punch. Bowser stared in amazement as the punch made contact and sent Peach flying off the stage.

As Bowser was about to congratulate Ganondorf, Zelda shocked him. The shock left him paralyzed for a split second, which was long enough for Peach to drop down from the stage and hit him with a frying pan.

"Look! It's the ball again!" Zelda yelled as she pointed to the floating ball.

Since Bowser was flying through the air due to the frying pan, he was the closest. Bowser threw a punch at the ball in Ganondorf's direction. Ganondorf did an upwards punch and threw the ball up towards Bowser. Bowser climbed inside his shell and flipped upside down. He struck the ball with all his might and slammed himself and the ball onto the ground. The ball shattered and Bowser felt an overwhelming power surge through him. Suddenly lightning struck him, he felt his body grow larger and found himself to be none other than Giga Bowser.

"MUHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "Eat it, bitches!"

Bowser took in a deep breath and let out a huge wall of fire, dealing immense damage to both Peach and Zelda.

Bowser got inside of his shell, and began to spin. Ganondorf, who was standing behind Bowser, began to wind up another powerful punch. Ganondorf let go with all his might and struck Bowser's shell sending it flying towards Peach and Zelda.

"Holy…" Zelda couldn't even complete her sentence because the giant shell came hurling towards them at such an incredible speed that there was no way to avoid it. Both Princesses were launched off the stage, ending the battle.

"The winner is… Bowser and Ganondorf! Congratulations you two!" Master Hand said as the four reappeared in the lobby.

"What was the ball?" Peach asked in total amazement.

"That is my new invention, the smash ball. It gives you extreme power and unleashes your strongest attack, whatever that may be. Congrats Peach on being the first to discover the power of the smash ball! I trust I'll see you all here tomorrow for tomorrow's battle. Lunch will be served in the cafeteria. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Peach, Zelda, Bowser, and Ganondorf left the lobby and headed down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Good job you two." Ganondorf said to Zelda.

"Yeah, I was worried there for a second." Bowser said to Peach. "That golf club hurt like a mother!"

Peach giggled and opened the door to the cafeteria. Bowser and Ganondorf separated from the Princesses and ate lunch with King Dedede and Wario.


	6. He loves me He loves me not

After lunch Snake went back to his room, changed into his swim trunks and went out to the pool. There he saw the girls, Samus, Peach, and Zelda in their swimsuits bathing in the sun.

"Well, hello there. Time to turn on the charm" Snake said under his breath. Snake approached them "How are you ladies on this fine afternoon."

"Good." Samus said without even looking up.

"Oh, well, heh, that's good."

"Yup." Replied Zelda.

"What are you…" Snake was interrupted.

"You're ugly." Peach said.

"Um… Well… Okay. I was just wondering if…" Snake was once again stopped.

"You don't have a chance in hell with any of us. So… go away. Please." Samus said.

Snake opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. So he turned around and walked away defeated. He returned to room 7 with dry swim trunks.

"I thought you were swimming." Sheik said, looking up from his book.

"I thought I was too, the girls out there pretty much made me leave."

"Oh, them? Haha. Don't worry about them. They're only total bitches if you're trying to get in their pants. Were you trying to get in their pants?" Sheik asked.

"Um… well, uh, maybe…. Okay, yes. I was." Snake confessed.

"Ha! Yeah, sorry they're too high class to get with anyone outside of their game." Sheik said

"I see." Snake said as he crawled to the top bunk.

"But don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone here." Sheik said as he returned to reading his book.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Snake sighed.

* * *

Bowser and Ganondorf returned to the room after they had finished eating.

"Damn, babe! You were amazing today!" Bowser said as he playfully pushed Ganondorf.

"Not as amazing as you!" Ganondorf responded with another push. A push which threw Bowser on the bed.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and, with his magic, removed his armor in an instant. Bowser set his eyes on Ganondorf's tan, muscular, nude body and smiled.

"That's what I like to see!" Bowser said as he opened his shell and let his own dick fall out. Ganondorf laid Bowser back onto the bed and began to stroke his cock, helping him get hard.

"Ready for this?" Bowser asked.

"Almost" Ganondorf replied, and grabbed a bottle of lotion from beneath the bed. Ganondorf applied the lotion to Bowser's cock stroking it over and over again.

"Ganondorf… I love you." Bowser said.

"I love you too." Ganondorf replied as he went to lie on his back.

Bowser grabbed Ganondorf's legs and pushed himself inside of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf, unable to control himself, let out a huge cry of pain and pleasure. Bowser's dick was bigger than any human's which was amazing, but also strange due to the fact that Bowser wasn't human. And although Ganondorf was moaning the entire time Bowser was thrusting into him, he had the thought in the back of his mind that said _this isn't right._

"Ganondorf!" Bowser moaned, "I'm almost there!" With his final thrust Bowser finished inside of Ganondorf. Bowser froze for a moment, and then exhaled deeply. "Hehe, that was amazing," Bowser moaned as he pulled out.

"I agree." Ganondorf panted.

Bowser tucked his arm underneath Ganondorf. "I love you. I always will." Bowser whispered.

"I love you too." Ganondorf replied and realized, for the first time, he didn't mean it.


	7. Hypothetically speaking

"Fox!" Falco yelled behind him as he searched for his swimming trunks. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure!" Fox replied and jumped up from the bed. The two went to their drawers and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks. Changed, and left Wolf alone in the room.

"I hear the pool is amazing." Falco said as they approached the pool. As they entered the pool area Falco ran towards the pool, threw his towel to the side, and jumped into the pool at full force, Fox followed.

Falco swam over to Fox and put his arms around his wet chest. "This is a lot of fun. Alone in the pool with you, while the sun sets overhead. It couldn't be better. I love you."

"I love you too." Fox replied.

As the two leaned in for a kiss the doors to the pool opened and Snake walked in.

"Hey guys." Snake said as he slid into the pool. Fox and Falco quickly separated.

"Sup?" Falco asked, trying to adjust his semi-erected penis.

"Eh, not much. Just here to relax and such." Snake replied

The three floated in an awkward silence until Snake sat up abruptly.

"You two are gay, right?" Snake asked. Fox or Falco didn't respond. "It's okay, I saw you two about to kiss just now."

"Yeah." Falco said "We are. Why?"

"Well." Snake took a deep breath. "Let's say, hypothetically, I have sex with another man. Does that make me gay?"

Fox and Falco shared glances.

"Well, hypothetically, did you like having sex with this man?" Fox asked.

"Well, yeah, it felt good. Hypothetically. I mean I'm a guy, anything that happens down there that feels good is something I like. And I mean, I still have sex with women. This was a onetime thing." Snake added.

"Uh… Well I say, whatever you believe yourself to be that's what you are. If you think you're straight then you're straight, if you think you're gay, then you're gay. Simple as that." Fox replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks guys. This was just something that was on my mind." Snake said.

"Did you have sex with another man?" Falco asked.

"No…." Snake said. "Not yet."

Now that the ice was broken, the three of them talked until late into the night. When the conversation finally came to a close they left the pool and went back to their rooms.

When Falco and Fox entered room 8, they noticed Wolf was playing Mario Kart and was actually pretty good at it.

"Whoa!" Falco said "You're actually doing something fun?"

Wolf scoffed "I'm not a total party pooper, besides I could probably kick your ass at this game."

"Doubt it," Falco said "But we won't find out until later 'cause I'm tired. Good night, Wolf. Good Night Fox."

"Night Falco." Fox replied. And the two fell asleep and Wolf continued to play.

* * *

In room 10 Ganondorf tossed and turned while he was in Bowser's arms. He couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that were racing through his head. _I love him. No, I did love him. I don't love him anymore. NO I still love him, but he's a monster, we just don't work. Stop being so shallow, he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. He cares for you. _  
Ganondorf let out a grunt, unwrapped himself from Bowser's arms pulled on a pair of boxers and used his magic to teleport to the pool.

In the deep of night Ganondorf stood alone by the pool, the only sounds were that of the creatures in the woods near the mansion.

_I can't leave him, he's too good. But what about me? I'm not happy with him. Or am I? Why are you doubting your happiness? You're obviously not happy if you doubt it. But the way he looks at me. I know he loves me, why don't I love him. Because you're shallow. You're an ignorant asshole who only thinks of himself. _

"I can't keep doing this!" Ganondorf yelled, shattering the silence and scaring even himself. As a cold breeze blew across his skin Ganondorf realized he was still half naked and should probably head inside. He needed to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Ganondorf teleported and returned to his bed.


	8. Just a Monster

There was another loud thud on the door and Bowser woke up. He realized his shell was still open and his massive dick was hanging out. Very discreetly, he closed his shell.

"Morning!" King Dedede said excitedly, as Wario farted.

Bowser looked over to see Ganondorf getting out of his bed, saw he was only wearing boxers, and noticed that he had a very bad case of morning wood. Bowser smiled.

As Wario and King Dedede got dressed and left, Ganondorf sat in silence looking down at the ground, his raging hard on not going away.

Once the other two had left, Bowser got up and approached Ganondorf. "Hey, it looks like someone needs something taken care of." Bowser chuckled as he grabbed Ganondorf's dick.

Ganondorf chuckled and let out a small sigh. Bowser pulled down Ganondorf's boxers and dropped down to his knees.

"Now hopefully this takes care of everything," Bowser opened his mouth and started to lick Ganondorf's cock. Ganondorf threw his head back and let out a small gasp.

_Now, see this isn't so bad. _Ganondorf's thoughts began to race as Bowser moved his head back and forth on his dick. _He treats you good. This is good. This is so good… But, he's not human. He isn't right for you. This isn't right… … What's wrong with it? He's sucking you off. You get some almost everyday. You like it… … No you don't. Your dick is in the mouth of a monster._

Finally his thoughts got the best of him.

"Bowser, stop." Ganondorf said.

Bowser stopped and stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"No… it's just… Okay. Yes, something is wrong." Ganondorf said as he pulled his boxers back on and sat on the bed.

"What? What is it?" Bowser asked as he joined Ganondorf on the bed.

"It's us. I don't know how I feel about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not human…. And it just doesn't feel right."

Bowser was speechless. It seemed like hours passed before he finally said "You didn't seem to mind before."

"The thought never really occurred to me. Then I started thinking 'I should be spending the rest of my life with a human not a monster.'"

"Oh, so that's it! I'm just a hideous monster?" Bowser said. Bowser began to hold back his tears.

"I didn't say hideous…" Ganondorf mentally kicked himself for saying that, he wasn't helping the situation.

"Oh my god. You fucking asshole." Bowser's tears were fading and anger began to overtake him.

"Bowser, I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean? Huh?" Bowser stood up from the bed.

"Bowser… Please, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Bowser yelled as flames flew from his nostrils "The one man I ever loved just told me he can't stand the sight of me, and you expect me to be calm?" Bowser turned to the door.

"Bowser," Ganondorf whispered.

"WHAT?" Bowser yelled angrily. Flames were now spouting from both his mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry."

It took all Bowser had not to punch Ganondorf square in the face. Without a word Bowser turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Bowser avoided the lobby and went out to the pool. No one would be out there because they'd all be watching the fight.

Bowser approached the gate that surrounded the pool and grabbed on to it. Bowser leaned his head back and let out a loud roar. As he dropped his head back down his tears began to fall.

Bowser stood alone by the pool, his hands gripping the gate. His tears continued to flow; however, he stopped crying when he got the feeling he was no longer alone. Bowser was being watched.

Bowser wiped his tears, cleared his throat and said "Who's there?"

Suddenly, from small purple particles, two creatures formed in front of Bowser.

"We are the Primids." The creatures said in perfect unison. "We are aware of your pain, and know of someone that can help you."

"You do?" Bowser said, his hopes being lifted.

"Yes." They said "He lives just within the woods. His magic will fix all which is broken; he can make your sorrow end."

Bowser hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"He can make all your dreams come true."

"You mean… Ganondorf…" Bowser was interrupted

"Will love you again. Imagine a world where you and your love are together forever."

"Together… forever?" Bowser no longer doubted them. Ganondorf was the one of the only things in life that he had ever loved, and he wasn't going to let that escape. Without another thought Bowser said "Take me to him."

"Follow us." The Primids disintegrated into a large purple glob and sunk beneath the gate. Bowser pushed the bars apart and followed the Primids into the woods.


	9. Tabuu

Hmm, I was just thinking. I never did a disclaimer to this story. I dunno if I'm required to or not, but to be on the safe side... here's my disclaimer.

I don't own any of these characters, that's all Nintendo! I just enjoy writing about them!

Now, here's the rest of the story. Btw, this pretty much my favorite part in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Bowser had followed the Primids deep into the woods and to a huge crater in the ground. Bowser began to climb deeper and deeper into the Earth. Once Bowser reached the bottom the Primids lead him to a small cave.

"This way." The Primids said, and Bowser followed.

The cave was dark except for the glow of a fire. The cave gave Bowser an ominous feeling, and this caused him to stop.

"Enter." A strange voice said and Bowser did so. "I've been told you carry a heavy load of sorrow?"

"Yes." Bowser said as he stepped closer to the voice. As he rounded the corner he entered the end of the cave which was a large circular room and in the middle was a small podium containing a burning red fire. On the other side of the fire was a blue human shaped figure. Although this "human" was not made of flesh, but looked more like electricity.

"Well, you poor beast. Luckily, _I_ am here to help you." The creature said. Bowser noticed his voice was strangely metallic.

"Sir, I…"

"Tabuu." The creature interrupted, "Call me Tabuu."

"Tabuu. I recently lost the love…" Bowser was interrupted again.

"Of your life because you're not human." Tabbu laughed. He paused, then said "But, don't worry. I can fix that."

"You… can?"

"Of course!" Tabuu shot up towards the ceiling of the cave and spread his arms outward. "My magic is far superior to that of these worlds! It's nothing like you've ever seen. I. Can. Do. Anything!" He stressed the last four words.

"So, you can turn me into a human?" Bowser asked cautiously.

"That's simple!" Tabuu flew down in front of Bowser and reached out and touched his arm. Suddenly the scaly skin melted away and was replaced by flesh and his claws were transformed into fingers.

"But!" Tabuu said as he pulled away, reverting Bowser's arm back to normal. "I don't do anything for free. There is a price that must be paid."

"But, Tabuu… I don't have…" Bowser was interrupted yet again.

"I'm not asking for much, what I want from you is something no human can live with anyway! If you had this as a human you would burn from the inside out." Tabuu chuckled "What I want from you is… Your breath."

"My, breath?" Bowser asked. Startled, he stepped back and placed a hand to his chest.

"Your fire breath, that is." Tabuu said as he floated away from Bowser. "Give that up, and you'll be human."

Bowser was silent.

"It's just a mere exchange. If you find you don't like it, we can always switch it back." Tabuu turned away from Bowser and gave a wicked smile.

Tabuu's deal was far too good to pass up. "Then it's done." Bowser said sternly.

"Then it's a deal!" Tabuu laughed. Tabuu shot up towards the ceiling once again and wrapped his arms to his chest. Then the source of all of Tabuu's power, two magnificent colored wings, appeared behind him. "Now, blow your fire!" He commanded.

Bowser hesitated, but then he took a deep breath.

"Yes!" Tabuu exclaimed as his wings began to flap.

Bowser exhaled a powerful burst of flame. The flames flew towards Tabuu and began to be absorbed into the wings. The fire spiraled from Bowser's throat and into the wings. The light from the wings began to shine brighter and Bowser felt his throat begin to sting for the fire was now being taken from him forcefully, Bowser was no longer exhaling. It felt as if all his breath was leaving him, he couldn't breathe. Then the fire stopped flowing, the wings stopped glowing, and Bowser fell to his knees gasping for air.

"See no more fire!" Tabuu laughed and flapped his wings. "It's all safe inside here."

"Yes," Bowser panted as he stood up "Now make me human."

Tabbu held his hands up in the air and an immense light began to light up the cave. The wings flapped a power flap and a powerful energy struck Bowser. Bowser's body was lifted into the air and it began to change. His scales became skin. His claws became fingers and toes. His horns, shell, and tail all vanished. He felt his muscles move and grow to their proper places for a human. Then his bones began to reorganize themselves. Bowser screamed in pain as his insides began to change. All the while Tabuu was laughing a deep, sinister laugh. Soon all the pain stopped, and Bowser dropped down to the ground. The transformation was complete.

Tabuu let out a small chuckle then said "Sorry I can't provide any clothing for you at the moment. But it's a short walk to the mansion. I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll be sure to get you some clothes there."

Bowser lifted himself off the ground and ran his hands over his naked body, a smile came across his face.

"Tabuu, thank you." Bowser said and scurried out of the cave and crater and back off to the mansion.

Bowser didn't realize how naked he was until he started walking through the woods. The tree branches rubbing against his new skin was such an odd feeling. He was happy though, his dick was still monstrously huge and he had some pretty bad ass muscles. His red hair, though, was his favorite. The entire time Bowser was walking back to the mansion he was running his fingers through his hair. Bowser smiled all the way back to the mansion, even as he snuck back in through the bent gate.

Bowser did his best to avoid seeing anyone as he made his naked journey back to room 10. Luckily he only had one awkward encounter.

"Who are you?" A voice exclaimed.

Bowser turned around to face Link.

"Oh, hey Link. It's me Bowser…. I, uh, got myself caught up in some heavy duty magic and… Well, now I'm human."

Link didn't respond, and was instead staring at Bowser's massive dick.

Bowser laughed "Yeah, it's huge… Now I gotta go." Bowser turned around and continued walking.

"Uh… Bye." Link said.

Finally Bowser made it back to his room, approached his dresser and found boxers, pants, and shirts that fit him perfectly. Bowser put on his clothes and waited for Ganondorf. The smile never leaving his face.


	10. What he does with his mouth

The battle between Samus and Lucas had just ended, and everyone retired to the cafeteria, except Fox and Falco. Those two had better things to do.

"Beat you again!" Falco laughed as he placed first, once again, in Mario Kart.

"God damn it! I just can't win!" Fox said throwing his controls to the ground.

"Aww, it's okay babe! No one can beat the master!"

Wolf entered the room.

"Hey! Wolf! Wanna play?" Falco asked.

"Sure. I guess I'll kick your ass today." Wolf said.

"Here, I'm done. I'll watch." Fox said. He picked the remote up from the ground and handed it to Wolf.

"You're not gonna kick my ass!" Falco laughed, "No one can beat this."

"I bet I can." Wolf laughed.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?"

Wolf laughed. "I was just kidding, I don't have any money to bet."

"Fine…." Falco paused, looked at Fox, smiled, then said "winner gets a blowjob."

Wolf chuckled, then looked at Falco "You're serious?"

"Yup. If you win, I'll suck your cock. If I win. You suck mine." Falco replied.

Wolf thought it over, and after a few seconds he responded "Fine, it's a deal. Loser has to swallow."

The two got the Wii remotes ready and selected their characters and vehicles.

"All right! The epic battle between Falco and Wolf is about to begin!" Fox, who acted as referee, said. "As Toad in the Tiny Titan we have Falco, and as Funky Kong in the Offroader we have Wolf. There will be 12 races, whoever has the most points by the end wins the grand prize. A blowjob!"

"I hope you're ready to suck some dick." Falco said to Wolf.

"No, sir. It's _you_ that will be between my legs swallowing _my_ load." Wolf laughed.

Soon the race had began. Many green shells, bananas, and curse words were thrown, but finally the races had ended and the winner was announced.

"And the winner…" Fox announced "With 174 points… Is…"

"We know who won; it's there on the screen." Falco said.

"Falco!' Fox continued to announce.

"Yeah, that's right." Falco nodded. "I've told you time and time again. You. Can't. Beat. The. MASTER!"

"Shut up." Wolf said.

"It looks like you owe me a blowjob." Falco laughed.

"Yeah, well I ain't sucking no cock." Wolf replied.

"You agreed." Fox said "I was the witness. All deals cannot be taken back."

"Fine." Wolf growled. Falco smiled.

Falco sat back and looked over at Fox and winked. Wolf approached Falco and dropped down to his knees. Wolf unzipped Falco's pants and pulled them, along with his boxers, around his ankles. Wolf grabbed Falco's raging hard on and stuck it in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Falco yelled. After a few heavy breaths he added "This is amazing."

Fox smiled as he felt himself begin to grow hard. Fox watched as Wolf moved his head up and down on Falco's dick and he absolutely loved hearing Falco moan loudly. Wolf took Falco's dick out of his mouth and dropped his head lower.

"If you liked that, then you'll _love_ this." Wolf said and ran his tongue around Falco's balls.

Falco yelled in pleasure.

"Damn, Falco. I've never heard you yell like that." Fox smiled.

Falco couldn't respond. He simply sat there enjoying what Wolf had to offer.

Wolf moved his head back up to Falco's cock and took it deep into his mouth once again. After Wolf had pumped his head up and down a few more times Falco yelled "Holy shit, I'm getting close already." Falco moaned. Shortly after his statement he shot his load in Wolf's mouth. Wolf swallowed.

"There." Wolf said as he wiped his lips. "Happy?"

Falco sat silently trying to catch his breath. "Hell… Yes!" He finally moaned.

"The deal has been done!" Fox announced.

"Shut up, Fox." Wolf growled.

Wolf climbed up to his bed and left Falco sitting in the chair, still breathing heavily.

Fox got up and walked over to Falco. "You all right?" Fox laughed.

"Yeah… it's just. Oh my god. What he does with his mouth is amazing." Falco replied.

"I know it." Wolf replied from his bed with a smile.

Fox and Falco shared glances and a kiss. Falco then struggled up from his chair, headed over to his bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	11. Snake's satisfaction

Chapter 11

"OH MY GOD!" Snake heard Falco yell in the room next door.

_Hehe. _Snake thought. _Someone is getting some_.

Suddenly Snake felt his pants grow tighter.

"God damn it." He whispered to himself, "I'm horny. I need to do something about this, before I go insane."

Snake unzipped his pants and slipped his hands in his boxers. He began rubbing his cock, but realized his hand wasn't satisfying him. Snake threw his head back and let out a deep sigh. After a few minutes he rebuttoned his pants, got out of bed, and headed to the pool. The relaxing sun and cool water might calm him down.

Snake entered the pool area and noticed the bent gate.

"What the hell happened to the gate?" Snake said aloud as he observed the gate.

"I have no idea." Link, the only other person at the pool, said. "It was like that when I got here."

Snake jumped, he hadn't seen anyone before. "Hmmm. That's weird."

"No, you know what's weird?" Link said. "Seeing Bowser butt naked… in human form."

"What?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, I was walking down the hall way awhile ago and Bowser, completely naked but as a human, was walking in front of me… and he turned around and…. My god."

"What?"

"His dick was huge!" Link yelled.

Snake laughed, but noticed the talk of huge dicks intrigued him.

"Yeah!" Link continued "It was weird… I found myself… Uh, never mind that's awkward."

"Eh, go ahead. I've encountered enough awkwardness today."

"I found myself wanting to… I dunno… Mess around with it." Link confessed.

Snake looked at Link. "You gay?"

Link shook his head. "I never considered myself to be… it was just a weird thought I had."

"I've had those thoughts before." Snake confessed. "I wouldn't worry about them too much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Snake now noticed he had a raging hard on. _Damn it, _he thought.

"Wow." Link said staring at Snake's crotch. "Maybe we should take care of that?"

Snake raised his eyebrow and nodded slowly. A small smile appeared on both their faces.

Before they knew it both Link and Snake were naked in room 7 and admiring each other's body.

Snake was standing in the middle of the room with a throbbing erection; Link found it his duty to help. Link rubbed Snake's chest, dropped to his knees, and began to lick Snake's hard cock.

"Holy shit…" Snake moaned "This is good."

"Is it?" Link asked looking up at Snake.

"Don't stop!" Snake yelled

Link continued to suck Snake's cock. Link, surprisingly, was able to deep throat him which caused Snake to moan loudly.

"Hey, let's take it to the bed. My knees hurt." Link said. Link jumped up into Snake's bed and lay down on his back. Snake followed.

"Fuck me…" Link whispered as he stared into Snake's eyes.

Snake didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Link's legs and put them on his shoulders. It took some preparation, but Snake finally was able to get his dick into Link's tight ass. Once he was in they both moaned simultaneously.

"Holy shit!" Snake moaned as he began to thrust back and forth. He watched as Link threw his head back and closed his eyes. Link's moaning made him thrust harder. Soon Snake was pounding Link's ass hard and fast, rocking the bunk beds. Link ran his hands up and down Snake's sweaty chest as he let Snake go deeper and deeper inside him. Snake was focused on nothing else but the great sensation going on between his legs. The sex between the two felt so good that neither one communicated with each other, the room was filled with only moans and gasps.

Without warning Snake shot his load into Link and they both let out a gasp of total relief.

"My god." Snake panted.

"Yeah…" Link agreed.

"That was probably the best sex, I've ever had." Snake said collapsing next to Link. "And believe me, I've had a lot."

"Same here." Link agreed. The two sat quietly in the room, the only sound was their heavy breathing.

"But… I think this should be a onetime thing. Agreed?" Snake said after a long moment of silence.

"Agreed."

Snake and Link both climbed out of bed and got dressed. After both men were fully clothed Link left the room.

"Wow," Snake said to himself. "I just had sex with a man. A man! And… And I enjoyed it?" He pondered, then let out a laugh. "Maybe I should do that more often."


	12. Pure Passion

Bowser sat patiently in the room. This new body took some getting used to, but he didn't regret making this decision. It was worth it. Finally he could have Ganondorf back, and they'd both be happy. Bowser's thoughts were racing, he thought about what their future might hold, and after hours of blissful thoughts Bowser's emotions grew from happy to worry.

"Where is he?" Bowser said as he stood up from his bed. Bowser walked over to the window and looked out towards the swimming pool. The sun was now in the horizon, and Bowser hadn't seen or heard from Ganondorf since this morning.

Bowser's thoughts began to race. _What if he left the mansion. What if I never see him again. What if— _His thoughts were interrupted when King Dedede and Wario entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" King Dedede yelled as he held up his hammer.

"Relax," Bowser said "It's just me, Bowser."

"Whoa… wait, Bowser?" King Dedede stammered "But you're all… it's all… you're… different."

"Yeah, in exchange for my fire breath I became human." Bowser explained. "Some magic guy in the woods helped this happen."

"Wow." King Dedede said "I'm impressed! You're so different."

"Yeah, I know. Have you guys seen Ganondorf? I've been waiting for him."

"The last time I saw him he was outside the front doors of the mansion." King Dedede explained.

"Thanks," Bowser said as he pushed passed Wario and King Dedede and left the room.

Bowser ran down the hallway, through the lobby and out the front doors of the mansion. Ganondorf was standing there, looking off into the sky.

"Ganondorf…" Bowser said as he approached Ganondorf.

Without turning around Ganondorf spoke "Bowser… I'm sorry. My heart's broken too… but I still believe this is the best…"

"Ganondorf." Bowser repeated as he walked closer.

"Please, don't hate me."

"Ganondorf, look at me." Bowser spoke sternly.

Ganondorf stood still for a few brief moments, and then turned around to face Bowser. Ganondorf looked at Bowser, took in what he saw, and was completely speechless.

"Bowser… is that really you?" Ganondorf said as he approached Bowser.

"Yes. I… I did this… for us." Bowser said as he grabbed Ganondorf's hand.

"But, how?"

"A man in the woods. In exchange for my fire breath, he turned me human."

Ganondorf ran his hands through Bowser's hair and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. "You did this… For me?"

"For us."

"You changed who you were completely…"

"I know… You mean everything to me… and if I had to change myself to be with you, then so be it."

"Bowser… I. I don't know what to say." Ganondorf's heart was racing.

"You don't have to say anything." Bowser said and pulled Ganondorf in to a kiss.

As their lips touched Ganondorf felt his heart pounding in his chest. For the first time he felt totally connected with Bowser. In this one kiss Ganondorf knew that this was the man he'd be spending the rest of his life with.

Bowser broke the kiss to speak. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ganondorf responded and continued to kiss Bowser.

Ganondorf moved his head and began to kiss Bowser along his neck. Bowser gasped and gripped the back of Ganondorf's head. After Ganondorf was done running his tongue over Bowser's neck, he removed Bowser's shirt and began kissing up and down his chest. Bowser moaned as Ganondorf's tongue brushed against his skin, and began to lower himself down on the cement.

"All right… Let's get down to business." Ganondorf said with a seductive smile. Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a deep purple smoke enveloped Bowser and Ganondorf's body and in an instant their clothes had vanished. Ganondorf smiled when he saw Bowser's monstrous dick. "Good to know that hasn't changed."

Bowser chuckled and pulled Ganondorf down to the cement with him. Bowser drew him into another kiss and whispered in his ear "I want you."

Ganondorf smiled and lifted Bowser's legs up in the air and very slowly slid his dick into Bowser.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser moaned in extreme pleasure. "Oh my god!"

Ganondorf stared into Bowser's eyes as he pushed back and forth, inside and out of Bowser. Bowser then closed his eyes and laid his head on the cemented ground. Ganondorf began to thrust harder and faster until Bowser was practically screaming his name.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled.

Ganondorf, who never had the chance to top with Bowser found this to be very rewarding and even thought he was thrusting hard and fast he lasted for a long time. Thirty minutes had passed and Bowser was still getting his ass pounded by Ganondorf outside in front of the smash mansion. Bowser had a tight grip around Ganondorf's torso and was lost in complete passion with Ganondorf.

"Bowser…" Ganondorf gasped as he thrust deep into Bowser. "I'm almost…." Ganondorf couldn't finish his sentence because after forty-five minutes of pure passion, he had shot his load into Bowser. Then, because he was no longer able to hold himself up, collapsed next to him on the ground. "Oh. My. God." He whispered.

Bowser couldn't respond he just sat there with his eyes closed.

After a few minutes of recovery Bowser spoke up "You know, we're outside, completely naked."

"That we are." Ganondorf chuckled. Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a deep purple smoke enveloped their bodies and both were fully clothed once again.

"Ganondorf," Bowser said as he stood up "That was amazing… I love you."

"I love you too, Bowser." Ganondorf replied as he got to his feet. "How 'bout we head back to the room? My knees are still shaking and I need to lie down."

Bowser leaned over and whispered to Ganondorf. "I hope no one saw us out here."

Ganondorf chuckled and the two headed to the mansion. What they didn't know was that two people had indeed seen the. They had secretly watched their every move.


	13. The Smash Ball's Power

Chapter 13

The next day came, and Bowser was awoken by a loud bang on the door. "WAKE UP!" Master Hand yelled.

Bowser, who was cuddled with Ganondorf, threw the covers off and sat up.

"Aww, aren't you two cute?" King Dedede giggled as he slipped down from the top bunk "Sleepin' together and whatnot. Well let's get dressed."

Wario threw off his covers, and farted.

"God, Wario." Bowser groaned as he got a whiff of it. "We need to invest in an air freshener or something for your nasty ass."

Ganondorf chuckled in agreement.

The four of them got dressed then headed to the lobby where they were greeted by everyone, and Bowser received many compliments on his new appearance.

"Wow, Bowser," Peach said with a smile "You look a lot less evil!"

"Thanks Peach… I think." Bowser responded.

"ATTENTION!" Master Hand yelled "Today's match is going to be a free-for-all match. Today we have Snake vs. Link vs. Falco vs. Bowser."

"Damn it!" Bowser growled "I have to fight again."

"You got this babe!" Ganondorf said, as he hugged him.

"Thanks."

"The rest of you shall head to the observation dock." Master Hand announced

As everyone left the room Snake, Link, Falco, and Bowser were all transported into the Final Destination arena.

_Holy shit _Bowser thought _how am I supposed to fight? I have no shell, no claws, no nothing!_

"Each player has one life. If you lose all your lives you are out of the game. Do your best to achieve victory! Ready? 5… 4… 3… 2…1… GO!"

The fight broke loose and Bowser jumped high into the air and sent a kick flying in Falco's direction, but was knocked away by Link.

"Shit" Bowser said "I'm gonna die."

Link then swung his sword at Bowser. He tried to stop it with his fist, but only ending up giving himself a large amount of damage.

Bowser reached out towards Snake and slashed at him, but his human finger nails didn't do a thing.

"What the hell was that?" Snake laughed, and then shot a grenade at Bowser.

Bowser flew from the stage. Luckily he was able to recover and came falling back down.

Falco jumped in the air stomped on Bowser's back. Bowser received a large percentage of damage and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

_Shit! This sucks! _Bowser thought as he was continuously receiving damage from everyone.

Then there was a flash of light. The smash ball had appeared! Bowser's hopes lifted.

Bowser lost all interest in his enemies and leapt towards the smash ball. Bowser grabbed it from the air and punched it multiple times, but it was knocked from his hands thanks to a swift movement of Link's sword. Link, Falco, and Snake each attacked the ball but nothing happened. Bowser once again leapt for it, this time kicking it. That kick shattered the ball and energy began to build up inside of Bowser.

"Hahah! Yes!" Bowser laughed. He clenched his fists and waited for the transformation to take place. The transformation never came. Something was wrong.

Suddenly Bowser screamed in extreme pain. It seemed as if everything inside his body was burning. The heat inside him began to build, causing excruciating pain throughout his entire body. Bowser started to glow, and then began to shake uncontrollably. After a few minor convulsions, a huge burst of energy shot from his body, throwing Snake, Falco, and Link from the stage. The battle was over in an instant.

"The winner is Bowser!" Master Hand announced and with a flash of light the four of them returned to the lobby.

Bowser continued to scream in pain, for the effects of the smash ball still lingered.

"Bowser! Are you okay?" Falco asked.

Bowser didn't respond and dropped to his hand and knees and let his head fall. Energy was still building up inside him, and his body was still burning. The doors to the lobby burst open. The first to enter was Master Hand, followed by Ganondorf.

Master Hand floated to Bowser, but Ganondorf beat him there.

"Bowser!" Ganondorf yelled as he ran to clutch Bowser.

"Ganondorf, leave him!" Master Hand yelled "The energy is too high, you could be injured."

Ganondorf didn't budge. Then Bowser rose on his knees and threw his arms back. With another scream of pure pain a large wave of energy shot from Bowser.

Everyone went flying against the wall and every single window in the lobby was shattered. Finally Bowser stopped glowing. All the energy had been released. Bowser, unable to move, fell motionlessly to the ground. The last thing he recalled was Ganondorf running towards him. Then everything went black.


	14. Bowser's recovery

Chapter 14

Bowser had fallen into a coma and was in the hospital for 14 days. All the while Ganondorf never left his side.

"Bowser," Ganondorf whispered as he clutched Bowser's hand "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if you had stayed the way you were, and you wouldn't have changed if I hadn't been so stubborn. Just know that no matter who you are, I love you. I'll always love you, Bowser. Turtle or human. I love you."

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Dr. Mario walked in.

"Ganondorf, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a short time. I need to make sure everything is well with Bowser."

Ganondorf nodded and left the room. King Dedede was waiting outside.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He's still unconscious," Ganondorf replied "God. This is all my fault!"

"No." King Dedede said reassuringly

"Yes it is! I should have loved him for who he was. I should have never broken up with him just because he wasn't human. It's all because of me that this happened. It's all because of me that I may never see him again. It's my fault that he may die." Ganondorf was breathing quickly and heavily.

King Dedede didn't have anything to say. "Come on," he said, after a moment of awkward silence "Let's head back to the room."

As they turned to leave, the doors to the hospital wing opened and Dr. Mario walked in.

"Ganondorf! King Dedede! I have good news. Bowser is finally stirring."

Ganondorf turned around and darted back into the room and kneeled by Bowser's side.

"Bowser…" Ganondorf whispered, and leaned up to kiss him. The moment Ganondorf's lips touched Bowser, Bowser's head moved and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey.." Bowser whispered.

Ganondorf was speechless, and grabbed Bowser in a hug.

"Aww," King Dedede said "This is all very… Disney-ish. If I do say so myself."

"Are you all right?" Ganondorf asked as he broke the hug between them.

"Yeah, it's just… I barely remember what happened. I got the smash ball and then all hell broke loose."

"Actually," the voice of Master Hand said before he even appeared in the hospital wing. Once he was fully visible he continued speaking. "You harnessed the pure power of the smash ball. Your turtle form was able to use it, but since the power of the smash ball wasn't made to fit a human form of you, you gained pure smash ball power. I feared the worse. Bowser, I don't know if anyone else could have survived something like that. You were lucky enough to be in a coma for only 14 days."

Bowser smiled.

"Well all fights have been cancelled for the week. Go, recover, and enjoy the time off." Master Hand continued "And please, don't break anymore smash balls."

"Or windows." King Dedede joked.

Bowser, with the help of Ganondorf and King Dedede, went back to room 10.

"God, babe, I was so worried about you." Ganondorf said as he joined Bowser on the bed "I thought for sure I had lost you."

"Well, you're still stuck with me." Bowser smiled.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Ganondorf pulled Bowser into a kiss, but shortly broke the kiss. "Bowser?"

"Yes?"

"Do you blame me for what happened?"

"No, not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Well, if I hadn't broken up with you, you would still be a turtle. You wouldn't have been hurt."

"Ganondorf, what's done is done and I don't regret any of my decisions. I'm happy this way, and I'm happy because you're happy. That's all that matters to me."

Ganondorf smiled and brought Bowser into another kiss, and for hours upon hours all they did was kiss.

* * *

Two Primids peered into the window of room 10 and watched as Bowser and Ganondorf kissed. The information they received was instantly channeled back to the one who commanded them.

Tabuu watched the two kiss and chuckled to himself. His plan was working perfectly.

"It won't be long now." Tabuu said aloud. "I'll soon destroy all the heroes at the smash mansion. And with them out of the way, the world will be mine!" His maniacal laugh filled the empty cave in which he dwelt.


	15. The Night Before

A few days had passed since Bowser woke from his 14 day coma, and everyone had enjoyed relaxing by the pool (Bowser even fixed the gate he broke) but no one knew what was about to hit them. Something more powerful than pure smash ball power. A creature was lurking in the woods, and this creature had a plan. This plan had already been set into motion, and the attack was about to begin.

"Hey, uh, Link." Snake said as he floated in the pool. Ness, Lucas, and the Pokemon Trainer had just left the pool leaving Snake and Link alone.

"Yeah?" Link asked from the pool side.

"Come here." Snake demanded

Link stood up, jumped into the pool, and swam to Snake. "What's up?"

Link watched Snakes eyes as they flashed down, back up to Link's eyes, and back down again. Link followed his eyes down and noticed that underneath the water Snake had a raging hard on.

"I thought what we did was a onetime thing…" Link said.

"I know… but you're the only one who knows how to please me so well."

Link smiled, "Well wanna head back to my room?"

"No." Snake said, "Do it right here."

Link nodded his head and stood next to Snake, then slid his hand into his swimming trunks.

"Wow you are horny," Link said "You're so hard!"

Snake just gasped in response as Link began to stroke Snake's dick.

"Oh, Link." Snake moaned "This…. Is…. Good!"

"I know it." Link chuckled as he continued to jerk off Snake.

After a few minutes Snake moaned "Oh shit, I'm getting close!"

But before anything could happen the doors to the pool opened and Wolf walked out.

Snake and Link separated instantly.

"Don't mind me." Wolf laughed "Do what you were doing. It doesn't bother me any."

Snake looked at Link, Link hesitated.

"He said he doesn't mind!" Snaked said "Come on! I was so close."

Link still didn't move.

"Oh come on! He said he was close, you just can't do that to a guy, Link!" Wolf laughed.

"Yeah! Come on. Help me out." Snake pleaded.

Link let out a small sigh, but floated back over to Snake and began to finish what he had started.

"Oh shit!" Snake moaned, shortly after Link started. He then shot his load. Snake threw his head back and hung his mouth open. "You're good."

Link simply smiled.

Wolf watched as Snake pulled his head back up and approached Link. Snake smiled at Link and slipped his hands into Link's shorts. Link moaned. This scene was fun to behold, and soon Wolf realized that he was horny. "God damn it." He whispered, and left the pool.

Wolf walked down the hall to room 8 and found Fox laying on his bed, reading.

"Good evening, Wolf," Fox said from his bed "What are you…"

Fox wasn't able to finish because Wolf had thrown himself on top of Fox and began kissing him.

"What the hell?" Fox yelled struggling away from Wolf.

"I'm horny, so I figured you or Falco could help." Wolf explained.

"Well… I… I don't know. Falco isn't here and we shouldn't do anything behind his back."

"Come on!" Wolf said as he grabbed Fox's crotch.

"Whoa…" Fox gasped and placed his hand on top of Wolf's "Please, don't."

Wolf knew just a little more and he's have Fox under his control, so Wolf stuck his hand down Fox's pants and grabbed his semi hard cock and began to stroke it.

"Oh…" Fox gasped as he tilted his head back.

Wolf smiled. He proceeded to undo Fox's pants and in one swift movement threw them off his legs. Wolf grabbed a hold of Fox's dick, and then lowered his head on to it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fox moaned as Wolf sucked his cock "Falco was right! You give amazing head!"

Wolf chuckled and continued to suck and Fox moaned uncontrollably. Then wolf dropped to Fox's balls and licked them. Wolf smiled as Fox pounded the wall and yelled. Wolf was good, and he knew it.

Then the door opened, and Falco entered.

"Whoa." Falco said as he saw Wolf's head buried between Fox's legs.

"Falco!" Fox shouted, but Wolf didn't stop and continued to lick Fox's balls, and because of that Fox was not longer able to talk and continued to moan.

Falco stood there at the sight of his boyfriend getting blown and found himself getting hard. Wolf blew him a couple of nights ago, so he had no reason of getting mad or upset.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fox yelled again and threw his fist against the wall.

"I told you he was amazing." Falco said, and began to shed his own clothes. Soon both Falco and Fox were naked, but Wolf remained fully clothed and between Fox's legs.

"Come on, dude. Take it off." Falco urged

"No!" Fox shouted "Keep going."

Wolf smiled and stood up from the bed, Fox let out a small gasp. Wolf shed his clothes quickly and was back on the bed with Falco and Fox.

Wolf turned around towards Falco, got on his hand and knees and grabbed Falco's dick. Wolf then took Falco's dick in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Falco yelled and gripped Wolf's head.

Fox, unable to hold back grabbed Wolf's waist, and stuck his dick inside. Fox began to thrust deeper and harder as Wolf continued to suck off Falco.

Falco was yelling, Wolf was moaning quietly, and Fox was thrusting.

Soon Falco shot his load into Wolf's mouth, and Wolf swallowed. After that was done Wolf arched his head up and moaned as Fox continued to thrust into him.

"Wolf…" Fox moaned "I'm…" Fox shot his load and dropped onto the bed.

"Damn guys!" Wolf shouted "That was fun!"

Fox and Falco didn't respond as they laid there on the bed.

"Yeah," Wolf smiled "I pride myself in giving blowjobs. I never fail to make a guy make noise."

The three of them lay there, naked and satisfied. Then Falco started snoring.

Fox laughed "He always does that." But shortly after his comment, both him and Wolf fell asleep.

* * *

Ganondorf and Bowser heard thumping from a few rooms down.

"Hehe," Bowser laughed "You hear that?"

"Yep, it's making me think of something."

Bowser lifted the covers and saw they were both hard. "I can see that," he laughed "why don't we take care of that?"

Bowser reached down and grabbed Ganondorf's dick, and Ganondorf moaned.

"This time you fuck me." Ganondorf said "I did you last time."

"But I don't last as long as you do." Bowser said

"I know, and I don't care, I love you for what you are. Now, fuck me."

"Would you two please get a room!" King Dedede said from the above bunk.

"Way to be a cock block!" Ganondorf yelled punching the bed above him.

"Well, it was getting kind of awkward." King Dedede said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm with Dedede on this one." Wario said from the other top bunk.

"Holy shit!" Bowser laughed "When did you guys get in here! I thought we were alone."

"Hell, I've been here all night. You must have forgotten in your fit of horniness. Hahah!" King Dedede laughed.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a deep purple smoke enveloped Bowser and Ganondorf's crotches and they were both in a pair of boxers.

"Sorry 'bout that guys. We just thought…" Ganondorf tried to explain

"Yeah, yeah… Can we just go to bed? It's passed my bed time!" King Dedede said.

"Night!" Wario yelled.

"Night." Bowser and Ganondorf responded.

An hour or so had passed and soon both King Dedede and Wario were snoring.

"So…" Ganondorf said as he snapped his fingers. "Shall we continue?"

Bowser and Ganondorf's boxers were gone and Ganondorf lay on his back. Bowser gripped his legs, held them up and stuck his dick in.

Ganondorf let out of soft moan as Bowser began to thrust into him. Ganondorf smiled because he loved the skin on skin, not the scale on skin. The last time Bowser fucked his brains out he couldn't help but think everything was wrong, but now everything was right. This time Ganondorf got his brains fucked out and loved every amazing minute of it.

Bowser finished and fell on top of Ganondorf.

"You're amazing!" Ganondorf whispered as he ran his hands over Bowser's back. "I love you more than anything."

Bowser smiled "I love you too, good night" and leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Deep in the forest Tabuu let out a vicious laugh. It was time. Tabuu crawled out of his cave and slowly approached the smash mansion. The destruction of the mansion would happen at dawn. His devilish laugh echoed through the quiet forest.


	16. The Final Battle

Oh my god guys! I am so very sorry for the late update. I was writing a new fanfic, when I came back to look at Bowser at Brawl to see how it ended and realized I never posted the final chapter! So here's the final chapter of "Bowser at Brawl" (finally)

* * *

Bowser awoke the next morning wrapped in Ganondorf's arms. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss woke up Ganondorf.

"Good morning." Bowser said.

"Good morning" Ganondorf replied.

"Oh, uck. Morning breath." Bowser laughed as Ganondorf's breath washed over him.

"Eh, I can't help it." Ganondorf chuckled as he pulled Bowser into another kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a sickening crash that shook the entire mansion. Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede and Wario jumped out of bed. As they opened the door, they realized half the mansion had been destroyed. Only rooms 8, 9, and 10 remained.

"What the hell is going on here?" the voice of master hand demanded. He appeared in front of the smashers who had left their rooms to view the destruction.

"Hello, Master Hand." A voice said. Suddenly a bright blue figure rose into the air.

"Tabuu." Bowser whispered.

"You know him?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes. He's the one that turned me human." Bowser replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Master Hand turning his hand into a fist.

"Just call me… Tabuu." Tabuu chuckled. Master Hand shot towards Tabuu with great force, but Tabuu extended his wings and shot a wave of energy at Master Hand. Master Hand fell to the ground motionless. Tabuu laughed as everyone stood around speechless.

"Now as for you pathetic fools!" Tabuu yelled as he flew higher into the air. Tabuu crossed his arms and began to glow. The smashers huddled together as they watched Tabuu charge his attack. Suddenly a bright blue ball of energy shot straight towards the smashers. Instantly Wolf, Fox, and Falco activated their deflectors and the energy shot away and hit Tabuu square in the face. Tabuu flew backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Falco asked.

"Tabuu. He's the creature that turned me into a human." Bowser explained to everyone.

There was a cough in the distance. The smashers rushes to the sound and noticed Zelda laying underneath the rubble.

"Zelda!" Ganondorf shouted. "Are you all right."

"Barely." Zelda coughed. "I managed to save myself. I began to sense that something wasn't right. I was in the midst of casting a protective spell when the mansion was attacked. The spell barely protected me, but Peach, Zelda, and Nana were incinerated right before my eyes."

"I'm glad you're all right." Ganondorf said as he helped her up.

Zelda stood up. "I received some information in a dream last night." she added.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"It was about this attack. It told me in our current state we are helpless. Only flames hotter than the sun can destroy Tabuu once his energy source is destroyed." Zelda replied.

"What's his energy source." Ganondorf asked.

"I was not able to discover that." Zelda answered. She turned to Bowser. "Bowser, I believe the flames they spoke of was yours. But I realize you no longer have them."

Bowser nodded. "Yes, Tabuu took it from me to let me become human."

"You must get it back. If you don't we don't stand a chance to survive." Zelda warned.

"But, if I get my fire back… I wont be human—"

"That doesn't matter" Ganondorf interrupted. "I was stupid for what I said to you. I love you—"

Ganondorf was interrupted by Tabuu shooting out of the debris.

"Fools! Using my own attack against me!" Tabuu roared in anger. "Feel the wrath of Tabuu!" Tabuu extended his wings and began to charge an attack.

"His wings." Bowser whispered to himself.

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"His wings. That's what he contained my fire inside. If we can break those then, I'll get my fire back." Bowser replied. He then turned to everyone. "Guys, we have to break his wings."

Before anyone could do anything, Tabuu flapped his wings and shot a wave of energy at the smashers. Everyone flew in opposite directions. Ganondorf and Bowser flew back towards the item supply. Bowser hit the wall with great force and knocked himself unconscious.

"Bowser!" Ganondorf shouted as he tried to wake him up, but Bowser didn't move. Ganondorf turned and shouted to everyone else. "All right, you guys heard him. Destroy those wings!"

Tabuu chuckled in response. Wolf, Fox, and Falco pulled out their blasters. The poke'mon trainer let Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Charizard out of their pokeballs. Zelda began to focus her magic. Lucario began to charge his aura. Pikachu started to build up electricity. Jigglypuff warmed up her vocals. King Dedede charges his hammer. Wario began to work his digestive system, and Ganondorf clenched his fist as the Triforce of power began to glow.

"Now!" Ganondorf shouted. A small triangle shot from his hand. It was shortly joined by multiple shots from Wolf, Fox, and Falco. Ivysaur shot razor leafs, Charizard threw flames, Squirtle shot out water. Zelda threw a ball of energy as Lucario shot his aura ball. Pikachu shot a bolt of lightening. King Dedede threw his hammer, while Jigglypuff and Wario weren't able to do anything.

All the attacks met at once, but Tabuu wasn't phased.

"You fools. You can't destroy me. Nothing can!" Tabuu laughed. He held out his arm and a golden chain extended from his palm. The chain shot through Fox's chest and struck Zelda through the neck. Before anyone could react Tabuu swung the chain around hitting the smashers with the bodies of their friends. Everyone, except Ganondorf was knocked to the ground. Tabuu held the chain that Zelda and Fox still hung to. He then sent a ball of energy through the chain and the bodies of Zelda and Fox vanished in a burst of flame.

"Fox" Falco screamed as he stood up.

Tabuu laughed and shot another ball of energy at Falco as he ran towards him. The energy made contact and Falco was destroyed. Tabuu looked at the other bodies scattered across the ground and removed them as well. Ganondorf was the only one still standing.

"I wanted to keep you alive, Ganondorf." Tabuu laughed "Because I want Bowser to watch me kill you. I want to show him that he's unable to save the man he loves."

Bowser awoke when he heard Tabuu say his name. He jumped up.

"Ah! Perfect timing" Tabuu laughed "I was waiting for you."

"What do you want with us, Tabuu?" Bowser yelled.

"I don't want you, I want what anyone wants… Power." Tabuu said menacingly. "Now watch as your lover dies!" Tabuu quickly threw out his hand and shot a ball of energy at Ganondorf.

Bowser screamed as Ganondorf held up his fist. The Triforce of power protected Ganondorf from the devastating blow; however, it threw Ganondorf back against the wall and he was knocked unconscious.

"Hehe. This is even better." Tabuu yelled as he swooped down in front of Ganondorf's motionless body.

Bowser looked around him for something that might help him. He saw the item supply closet and hatched an idea. He opened the door and instantly found what he wanted. The smash ball. Bowser crushed it in his hands and felt the energy flow into him.

Tabuu grabbed Ganondorf's motionless body and began to float into the air.

"Say good bye to your lover!" Tabuu laughed as he held Ganondorf out in front of him. Tabuu extended his wings.

"Not a chance." Bowser growled. He began to focus the smash ball's energy into his hands. The buildup of the energy was so intense his hands began to burn from the inside out. Bowser screamed in pain as Tabuu began to flap his wings. Before Tabuu could attack the energy shot from Bowser's skinless hands and shot a hole in Tabuu's left wing.

Tabuu screamed intense pain as he dropped to the ground. Ganondorf falling with him. When Tabuu hit the ground the wings shattered. Fire shot out from the wings and encircled Bowser's body. Bowser was lifted in the air by the flames. His skin began to turn to scales, his toes and hand became claws, his skinless hands were healed, his teeth began fangs, and horns and his tail began to grown back. As the transformation finished the flames flew back down Bowser's throat. Bowser dropped to the ground with a roar and shot flames from his mouth.

Bowser stomped toward the quivering Tabuu.

"Bowser. Listen to me. You're a monster. Ganondorf will never love you." Tabuu pleaded.

Bowser sneered at Tabuu as he lay there on the ground. He took a deep breath as Tabuu began to scream. Tabuu's cries were stifled as his body was destroyed by Bowser's flames.

Bowser stood starring at the blackened ground where Tabuu once was. He was breathing heavily. He heard Ganondorf groan and turned to him.

"Ganondorf!" Bowser yelled as he rushed to Ganondorf's side.

"Bowser…" Ganondorf opened his eyes and saw Bowser in his true form. "You're…"

"I know… a monster." Bowser said "But Tabuu—" Bowser was interrupted by Ganondorf who pushed his lips against his.

"You're beautiful." Ganondorf said as he broke the kiss.

Suddenly a large purple mass began to seep from where Tabuu once was. It began to move about the room and suddenly burst into an intense bright light. The light faded and Bowser and Ganondorf were sitting alone in the hallway. The mansion was restored. Bowser and Ganondorf stood up and walked to their room. King Dedede and Wario were snoring.

"Whoa." Bowser said as he looked around. "The devastation Tabuu caused. It's all gone."

"Yeah. That's… good."

"Indeed it is!" The voice of Master Hand shouted. Master Hand appeared in front of the two. "I have to thank you two. The rest of the smashers will only remember Tabuu and their death as a dream. After Tabuu was destroyed all the commotion he caused was reversed. His magic works in very powerful ways. Once the source of the magic is destroyed it reverts back to the way it was before it was affected. So thanks to you two, everyone is alive!"

Ganondorf and Bowser smiled at each other. Master Hand vanished as he spoke. "Thanks again!"

Bowser and Ganondorf looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

Later that day the smashers met in the lobby.

Master Hand's voice was heard before he was visible. "Thank you all for a wonderful smash year!" Master Hand was now visible. "I'm going to send you home once again, but this time with these!" Master hand opened his palm and held out 35 small purple devices. "These are called dimension rippers. It's what I use to bring you all here. It, like the name implies, rips dimensions. This will allow you to see each other whenever you wish."

Once everyone collected their devices Master Hand snapped his fingers and the lobby was filled with a blinding light, and everyone vanished.

Peach, Mario, and Luigi appeared in Bowser's castle.

"What the hell?" Bowser growled from under the collapsed ceiling. "This is annoying!" Bowser burst from under the debris with a roar. "You three can head back to the kingdom. I'm not in the mood to kidnap the Princess."

Peach giggled as the three left Bowser's castle.

Meanwhile in Hyrule Link appeared back in Termina field. He was facing Hyrule castle. He shrugged and continued walking towards the castle. Suddenly a bright purple light appeared in front of him. A small dimensional tear showed Snake sitting on the other side.

"Hey! It works!" Snake laughed "Wanna come over?"

Link smiled and shrugged.

"Sure." Link laughed and he walked into Snake's dimension.

In the Lylat system Fox and Falco sat alone in Fox's room.

"Hey, do you thing this dimension thing works in the same dimension?" Falco asked.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"Can we get Wolf to come over here?"

"You just want another blowjob."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's see if it works." Falco pushed a button on his device. "I would like to see Wolf O'donnel, please." Suddenly the device lit up and a shot a beam of purple light in front of them. Wolf was standing on the other side.

"What the.." Wolf said as he shielded his eyes.

"Hey, Wolf." Falco said. "Wanna come over?"

"You just want another blowjob." Wolf laughed.

Falco shrugged.

"Nah, you two have fun. I've got some business to attend to." Wolf said.

"All right." Falco said. The purple light faded and Wolf vanished.

"Welp, it works!" Fox said.

Bowser sat alone in his throne room. He was about to press the button on the device when suddenly the room was filled with purple light. Ganondorf was standing on the other side.

"Hey! Bowser! It works!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Hey! Can I come over?" Bowser asked approaching the dimensional tear.

"Of course!" Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf extended his hand and helped Bowser through the dimension.

"I'm going to like this." Bowser said.

"Me too. I can finally see you more often." Ganondorf said.

"Yup. You're stuck with me." Bowser smiled. Ganondorf and Bowser shared a kiss as the purple light faded away.

* * *

I am writing a new fic right now called "Forgotten Love" it's main pairing is Bowser and Ganondorf, of course. It's a sequel to this story. So I'll post the first chapter to that soon.

Thanks, guys and sorry for the late update!


End file.
